fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mentiors
---- Mentiors (偽, Nise) are a race of artificially created creatures born from scientific experiments that were conducted with the goal of creating the perfect creature and are created via transferring a human soul into a vessel. The soul in it's new body will retain no memories of its former self. It will feel no pain, no hunger or thirst, and will not die so long as the bond between the soul an vessel remains intact. Overview Mentior are puppet-like creatures born from experiments conducted with the goal of creating a completely self-sufficient creature. These experiments were illegal, conducted on humans against their will by a team of scientists, obsessed with finding the key to creating the perfect creature. The Mentior were the result of these experiments, created through the process of sealing a human soul inside of a vessel. These vessels lacked the needs humans constantly required such as food, water, and sleep, being unable to consume either nor sleep. They could feel no pain regardless of how much was torture was placed upon them, In fact, they experienced little to no emotion at all. When other studies were done on these creatures it was discovered that they also lacked any and all memories they once had of their existence as human beings, their first memories being waking up on a lab table. The creatures were also discovered to be completely immortal so long as their vessel remained intact. History Mentior have existed for nearly two hundred years, being the result of an illegal experiment conducted in hopes of creating the perfect creature. Several dozen humans were kidnapped from their homes, all of varying ages. They were then brought to a lab hidden deep within the mountains of Fiore where the subjects were put through several agonizing trials as the scientist attempted to test the limits of the human body. None of these patients survived, leading to the kidnapping of more subjects. Using the knowledge gained during the first study the scientists began to test ways to push the human body beyond their limits. The subjects were tested on for several years, many being lost during that time until the scientists realized they had done all they could with the human body as it was and instead began to focus on finding ways to completely bypass the frail and fragile human body to create something "better". It was at this time that they began to focus their studies on the human soul, something that at the time, and even now, was a mystery to everyone. They believed that by extracting the soul they could place it into a stronger body, one that could be easily maintained and repaired. These experiments were considered a success after the creation of these beings that did not require food, water, or any other basic human need. The scientists then attempted to show off their creation to the world, calling their creation "the next stage in human evolution". These transhumanists showcased their creation to both the magic council and the king of Fiore who were appalled by the abominations, immediately arresting the scientists for their actions and seeing to it that the public was never made aware of the creature's existence. All of their research was confiscated the all those involved were sentenced to life in prison and the creations that had been dubbed "Mentiors" were destroyed. The research that had been confiscated was filed away within the council's library in hopes that it would never be seen again. The incident was soon forgotten about until fifty years later when a young councilman came upon the research, becoming obsessed with the idea of the Mentior he began conducting secret experiments of his own, eventually creating several Mentior of his own. The council soon became suspicious of him after the subject of them had once again been brought up during their meetings but before the council could act the councilman had disappeared without a trace. Mentior began popping up all throughout Earth land, at which point the council had to make their existence known to the world, creating laws prohibiting their creation. Even so, dark guilds began creating Mentiors both from those they kidnapped and from themselves using the research spread by the councilman. While their creation is illegal, existing Mentiors are accepted into society, normally viewed as victims. Physiology Mentior are creatures that are unlike any other, they exist between life and death. They are living creatures who possess no need to consume food or water of any kind as their bodies possess no organs that would require the need for such things. The only thing a mentior requires to continue living is a vessel in which to store the human soul placed within it. This soul is bonded to the Mentior via highly illegal dark arts in which a human soul is extracted from a living body and placed within the vessel. At which point the Mentior will be complete, awakening with no memory of who they once were. Vessels can be made out a variety of material though it can be noted that wood and metal seem to be the most popular choices when it comes to the creation of these creatures. These vessels allow the mentior to push themselves far beyond human capabilities, allowing for increased strength and speed several times that of a human so long as their vessels can withstand the force being placed upon them. Broken arms or legs do not affect Mentior as they are unable to feel pain at all which is to be expected from a creature with no nervous system. Despite their lack of any type of body system, it can be noted that Mentior do, in fact, possess the senses of sight, hearing, and smell. It is not understood why it is that they can experience and process these things as studies on them have yielded inconclusive. Studies of them have shown that removing the eyes will cause the mentior to lose their sight, removal of the ears or nose will also cause them to lose the respective senses associated with those structures and that replacing those structures will return those senses to them instantly. Studies have also confirmed that Mentior have a very limited ability to process emotion, finding it difficult to feel emotions such as happiness, sadness, or even anger. Even when put in situations meant to elicit emotional responses the Mentior involved were recorded to have barely reacted at all. That being said, Mentior have been recorded as being incredibly adept at feigning human emotion, laughing and smiling after being taught when to do so. Once a study was conducted in which a Mentior was asked to act out the emotion of sadness, but despite the Mentior's best efforts it was unable to produce tears, most likely due to their lack of tear ducts. Like humans, Mentior come in all shapes and sizes, though, it can also be noted that Mentiors do not require a human shaped vessel in order to exist as several have been created without one, vessels being shaped like that of tigers and other animals. The bodies of mentiors can also be modified greatly, allowing for them to possess any number of modifications that make them unique. Because their bodies are not that of flesh and bone, Mentior can theoretically live forever so long as their vessel is maintained, even being able to possibly switch vessels so long as the seal that binds the soul to said vessel is not broken. This means that regardless of which vessel the mentior chooses to switch with the part containing the seal must also be transferred over. It is because of this that newer mentior have been known to possess seals that can be easily removed and placed onto another body, being kept in scrolls or containers that are then attached to the vessel the Mentior wishes to possess. Mentior must choose their vessels carefully or they risk the chance of the soul rejecting the vessel and killing them. This is a rare occurrence among Mentior who possess human-shaped vessels but common among those who choose to possess animal-shaped vessels. While it is not fully understood why this is, it is believed that the soul rejects the vessel because it does not recognize it as a proper host. Once the soul has rejected the vessel there is nothing the Mentior can do besides accept their fate as the soul cannot be transferred to another vessel or that vessel will simply be rejected as well. This is not the only way a Mentior can meet their end, other ways include the complete destruction of their current vessel or simply the destruction of the seal that binds the soul to that vessel. If either of those two things occur the Mentior will die. Trivia Fun Facts = Mentiors is Latin for "Fakes" or "Imitations". Credit for the name goes to Liza as she is the one who recommended I use it. |-| Permissions= Permission to create this race was given by Per. If anyone wants to create a, or reference Mentiors, please do not hesitate to ask on my Talk page. Category:Races Category:Race Category:Artificial Being